


The Snake and Fox

by SnarlBear26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarlBear26/pseuds/SnarlBear26
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was not a man who often thanked Merlin for anything other than his magic. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t a man who thanked anyone for anything. But for her, he would bow down and praise whatever god he needed to. She was a beacon in what was otherwise a dark existence.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys. This is my first ever published work for fanfiction. It's a running idea I've had for a while. It's a WIP, so updates may be sporadic. Obviously (said in Alec Rickman's lovely voice) the more love and support I get, the more likely I will be to work harder for consistent updates.
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please be gently >.<

Hermione slowly stretched and yawned, her teeth glinting with the early morning light. Running with the sunrise was, by far, one of her most favorite activities. She loved the feeling of the grass under her paws and the way the sun slowly warmed up the grounds of Hogwarts as it rose higher in the sky. With a quickness that belied her inexperience, Hermione shifted back into her human form. Each shift was more fluid that the last, and Hermione had been practicing for weeks since she had first made her transition under the watchful eye of Minerva. 

Since taking up the mantle of Hogwarts Librarian after Irma’s retirement, Hermione had much such progress with restructuring the library system as well as her own personal research. Minerva, who was now one of her closest friends and allies, had first suggested Hermione simply spend her time researching and taking care of such a treasured place. Hermione had immediately accepted. Many of the other professors had returned, though some had taken up apprentices so that they might retire well in the knowledge that their pupils would be taught in a manner fitting Hogwarts. One of the most notable returnees was none other than Severus Snape. Though he no longer spoke in the same manner as before, he still managed to inspire fear in the children the likes of Hogwarts may never see again. The Defense position had finally been free for a long-term hire, now that Voldemort was finally gone. Most unfortunately for some, Lucius Malfoy has been called to fill the vacant position. 

Hermione had yet to be completely comfortable with the elder Malfoy. Though it had come to light that his wife had been dosing him with potions to make him more susceptible to Tom Riddle for their entire marriage, he still left her with an uneasy, on edge feeling. Minerva said it was because he looked at her like a Hippogryph looks at ferrets. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her entire being.  
Hermione, pondering the mysteries of one Lucius Malfoy, dazedly continued her walk back across the greens to Hogwarts. As she approached the front doors, she looked up and caught Lucius’ eyes and had a startling realization. She wanted him to devour her.


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve typed and uploaded this on my phone. Please let me know if anything is weird with the format. 
> 
> Please also let me know if you’re enjoying it, or if you would like more/longer chapters. I tried with this one to include more. Thank you :3

Lucius loved to watch her. Watch her slightly smile when the breeze blew past and ruffled her robes. Watch he tilt her head back and laugh when she find something amusing. But most of all, he loved watching her frolic in her Animagus form.

He had enjoyed making bets with the other staff members about what Hermione‘s form would eventually become. Many had suggested a species of owl or possibly even a cat. He had gotten very close, suggesting the common red fox. Mainly due to Hermione’s dual feline and hound like instincts. 

As Hermione approached him, smiling sweetly, he opened his mouth to ask about her early morning. What came out was not quite that. 

“Would you like to know what my form is, now that you’ve discovered yours? Not even Minerva knows.” He can’t believe he had just rushed that sentence out. Dead Merlin, what if she said no? Or worse, what if she said yes?

Hermione blinked slowly, trying to process being around Lucius this early in the morning. She usually had a good hour before she had to make her way to breakfast in the Great Hall. She spent that time shoring up her confidence so she didn’t burst into a blushing, stuttering fool. 

“Of course, Mr. Malloy! I would be delighted to see your form. Though, don’t feel obligated just because you are aware of mine.” Lucius held his elbow out, ever the gentleman, and turned them both towards the staircase. “Upwards to the Come and Go Room then. Though, I must have you swear to not utter a single laugh when you bear witness to my form. I’ve shown only Severus.” 

Hermione blushed then. For she was slowly becoming aware that maybe Lucius was more interested in her than just the carnal. She sincerely hoped so. For she was starting to think that she fancied him very much.


	3. Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long T.T
> 
> I started my last semester of my Bachelors degree and it was hectic. But I’m hoping to start posting more frequently now! Thanks so much for reading :D

Lucius paused in the corridor outside the ‘come and go’ room. He was filled with trepidation he had not felt in quite some time. What if she thought his form too indicative of his trustworthiness? Or worse, what if she ridiculed him for even attempting to connect with her over a mutually shared interest? 

By this time, he had unconsciously already summoned a room designed to inspire not only calm but a light air of romance as well. Leading Hermione inside, the door gently closed behind them, becoming invincible to all but the two recipients inside. Hermione looked around with no small wonder, amazed at the magic which Hogwarts possessed in order to have repaired itself from the fiendfyre. 

Lucius stepped away from her at this point, flushing high on his cheeks bones and softly clearing his throat. “Now madam, please do not be alarmed. You never need fear me... and please take care to remember your word on containing any laughter. I know that my form can be very, shall we say, stereotypical for one such as myself. “

Hermione smiled at him, with a soft look in her eyes. “Lucius, you never need to worry about that. I have too much respect and care for you to ever make assumptions about your character again. You can trust in that fact.” Lucius nodded briefly before closing his eyes. He breathed deeply for a moment before seemingly shrinking into himself. 

Within a blink, a silvery snake was where he had previously been standing. The snake seemed to take a long blink before stretching its body out. It scented the air, swiveling it’s head towards Hermione. Slowly, he moved towards Hermione, coming to a stop right in front of her. 

And she giggled. He whipped his head around quickly, briefly feeling his heart plummet. But it soared soon after when she scooped him up and slid her hand along his scales. The soft giggles continued. “I’m so sorry. I promise I’m not laughing. But you’re much too cute to stop myself.” Lucius internally breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it. Bared his soul to another. And he had been accepted. He closed his eyes and slid closer to her neck, scenting the air and soaking up her warmth. The next thing he knew, however, was that he was much closer to the ground than before. 

Hermione had transformed as well, and Lucius wrapped himself around her to leech more of her body heat. Hermione noses his scales, memorizing his animal scent. He smelled... delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole story started because of the scene from ‘Gravity Falls’ during the love episode where Mable gets a snake to curl up and around a badger. It got stuck in my head because I’m Slytherin and my best girlfriend is Hufflepuff. So here you go! :3


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys! I didn’t mean to go this long between posts 😭! Planning a wedding and finishing my last semester of my Bachelor’s Degree was a tad tougher than I had originally planned. But ya girl has her diploma now, so updates should happen more regularly. 
> 
> Big thank you to Mayamelissa for the comment that reminded me I have so much more to do for this story. So here it is!

Hermione could feel Lucius tighten his coil around her briefly before sliding off and away from her. He changed back and quickly scooped her up, burying his face into her fur. She could feel the deep breaths in his chest as he took in her scent. He set her back down and proceeded to sit on a loveseat that had appeared. He patted the cushion next to him and smiled gently. Hermione leapt onto the sofa, changing back along the way. She reclined back and sighed at how soft the cushions were. Briefly closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of just resting. She was, therefore, slightly startled when she felt fingertips at her temple.

Lucius was fascinated by the smell. Really just everything about her. But right now, he was especially fascinated with the little sprig of curly tuft jutting from her temple. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. If it would bounce back into place if tugged. Before he was aware, his hand had reached out to card his fingers through her hair. When his fingers snagged some few inches later, he let out a slight sigh and pouted.

Hermione smiled to herself when she saw the pout. She felt some small guilt that he wasn’t able to enjoy it like he wanted. And so she said, “Lucius, you must know that you’ll hardly be able to get your fingers through my hair without it being wet and combed. Once it’s dry, it’s much harder to keep from tangling.” Once the words we’re out, and she realized the deeper meaning that could be taken from them, she flushed.

Lucius seemed to become completely still at her words before a smirk grew on his face. Did she? Could she? He had to know. With his eyes focused on hers, he crept forward slowly. He wanted to give her ample room to move away if she needed, though he prayed to Merlin she wouldn’t. When he was but a breath away, he paused. Flicking his eyes between hers and her lips, he waited. He noticed the flush traveling further down, and he wondering how much further he could make it go. With this thought, he fused his mouth with hers, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. She was entirely too decadent.

Hermione was awestruck.

 _Lucius_ was kissing her.

Lucius was _kissing_ her.

Lucius was kissing _her_.

Tentatively she placed her hands upon his chest, leaning further into their kiss. His lips were soft, and she almost giggled at the fact that they were also slightly chapped. They both seemed to enjoy the simple press of lip to lip, not pushing it further. Hermione broke away when a soft pop sounded a little ways away. She glanced in the direction of the sound, and then glanced back at Lucius through her lashes. “How would you like to card your fingers through my wet hair?”

Lucius felt momentarily confused because glancing in the same direction. He immediately turned back to Hermione and smirked down at her. “My dear, if the room thinks we require a bath, who are we to disagree?”


	5. The Bat and Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little update with a brief look at the Severus/Luna part of the story. I know it’s not much but I’m trying to write some stuff in advance to get the storyline more set. Thanks for the patience!!

Severus glared down at the essay, almost ripping through the paper with his comments. The blithering idiots known as students had once again managed to showcase the depths of their stupidity. He sighed and set his quill down, taking care to put away his special bottle of red ink. His lips quirked ever so slightly at the corner, thinking about the lovely woman who had gifted him the ink. She certainly knew him well. His nonsensical, fluttery Luna. 

He loved her with such a passion that bordered on the obsessive, and in the very beginning of their courtship he had worried over whether she would feel stifled by such ardent affections. She did not. Every day she reminded him just how much she cared. He sat up straighter when there was a gentle rap of knuckles on the door. Snape drawled out an enter, and was pleasantly surprised at the soft halo of blonde curls that popped through the door. 

“Hello, Severus! I had a break from studying with Master Lysander and decided to pop in for a visit! Oh how I’ve missed you.” He smirked at the fact that she hadn’t needed a single breath when speaking, and beckoned her over. She walked softly over to his desk, slowing down a slight distance from him before making sure he saw her reach towards him. He had never known how much he loved her until he had become aware of her care in his presence. The way she made sure he always knew when she was going to touch him, how she made to sure to always speak softly, and her inability to care that he would never be able to speak the same three letter words she did. But, he reasoned, it’s not like he could speak much at all these days.


	6. Recollections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a brief look at the beginning of Luna and Snape’s relationship. This, timeline wise, is a about a year before the other chapters. I will more than likely show the actual start of their relationship either in the next chapter or the one after. Enjoy!

Luna hummed softly to herself, seemingly skipping along the corridor. She loved visiting her Severus. Well.. he was staring to become her Severus and she dared someone to say otherwise. He spoke, for Merlin’s sake, just for her. Just to save her. And would likely never speak again. But he had written to her after the dust settled that he would gladly have done so even knowing what was going to happen. 

Luna paused outside the infirmary door, smoothing our her skirt before pushing the door open. She waved to Madam Pomfrey on her way to the last bed on the left. She had made sure he had suitable privacy for his now extended recovery. When she reached the curtain she cleared her throat gently to announce her presence. It wouldn’t do to startle her little bat after all. 

When she heard a slight tinkling bell sound, she stepped around the curtain and towards the bed. “Well hello bat. I’ve missed you since our visit yesterday and simply could not wait another second. The Nargles were starting to gather around me despite my necklace.”

The dark man sitting up on the bed merely corked the side of his mouth up and patted the slight empty space next to him. They both knew that he only left her enough space to lounge so that their sides touched. He could admit to himself that he was surprisingly tactile when it came to her. He felt the tension ease when she perched next to him, the heat from her slight frame warming him more than any heating charm ever could. He stroked a curl gently, watching it spring back. A curl that had almost been taken away by the damnable LeStrange. 

Severus felt a gentle hand run from his cheek to the furrow of his brow. Looking down, he saw his moth with a sad expression. He cupped both her cheeks and brought his forehead to hers, gently sending along an apology. He knew that she wished he wouldn’t dwell on what had happened. It was no one’s fault but the deceased Death Eater’s. Just thinking of the fact that the vile excuse of a human being was no longer alive calmed him. With a gentle press of his lips to her cheek, he pulled her back to recline with him. He may as well get in a good nap before that blasted Pomfrey made his moth leave again.


End file.
